This invention relates generally to a protective boot used to enclose at least part of the operating mechanism of a tool and more particularly to a boot to protect the mechanism which is generally positioned between a pair of handles manipulated by an operator and operative members, for example, cutting jaws, crimping jaws, holepunching jaws, etc. The boot may be applied to tools which are already well known and generally accepted in use, for example, ratchet-type cable cutters sold by Greenlee Tool of Rockford, Illinois, Model Nos. 754, 756, and 757. The intermediate mechanism generally located between the handles and the operative jaws serve varying purposes such as providing mechanical advantage for the forces applied at the handles or providing convenience for the operator in positioning the tool relative to a workpiece which may be located in inconvenient positions of limited access.
A major problem with such tools, in particular cutters, is dirt getting into the intermediate mechanism to jam, wear and break the mechanisms thereby making the tool inoperative or having a shortened useful life.
What is needed is a protective covering for the intermediate mechanism, which is not directly operated by the user of the tool or directly involved with the workpiece, which cover or boot prevents dirt and other extraneous materials from entering into the mechanism with potential for damaging the tool.